4 Times Bella Should've Left Edward And 1 She Did
by kwordy
Summary: The title says it all. I think there are a lot of times Bella and Edward's relationship should have failed. These are four of them. Spoilers through New Moon.


Author's Note: This is just a little oneshot. I never liked Edward and Bella together. I always thought he was sort of weird.

Time 1

"You spied on me?"

"What else is their to do at night?" Edward said.

"How often?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How often did you come here?"

"I come here almost every night."

Bella whirled around. "Why?"

"You're interesting when you sleep. You talk."

_Wow. That's...weird. He likes to watch me sleep. Kind of creepy. And stalker-ish. He realizes we're not even dating and we just go to school together, right? Disturbing, _Bella thought, but she let it go.

Time 2

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" Bella teased.

Edward nodded. "Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin.

_Why am I getting the feeling this is a bad idea? Oh right, because it is. He's a vampire. And now we're joking about how much he wants to kill me and drink my blood. Pleasant. And I'm all alone with him and nobody knows where I am,_ Bella mused, grimacing.

Time 3

"I saw his mind, tracking is his passion, his obsession-and he wants her, Alice-_her_ specifically. He begins the hunt tonight," Edward growled.

_So it's not enough that my own boyfriend wants to drink by blood, now some creepy guy named James does, too. This is looking less and less like a good idea. How did I get myself into this mess? A year ago, I was a regular girl. Now I'm a vampire-obsessed freak that's dating a vampire who wants to kill me. And I'm trusting that vampire with my life as he defends me against __**another**__ vampire that wants me dead,_ Bella lamented.

Time 4

"I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy human life. I could see what I was doing to you-keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted...what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay-thank heaven for that! It seems you can't be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us," Edward added seriously.

"Don't promise me anything," Bella whispered.

_This is a terrible idea. Why did I ever go to Italy? He's a vampire. Who wants to kill me. Should I really care what happens to him? I was happy. And now it's all down the drain. But I wanted him for so long...would it really make sense to turn away what I want more than anything else in the world?_ Bella sighed quietly.

The Time She Did

_Edward sent Jacob an invitation to our wedding._ Bella turned the fact over again in her mind. This bothered her beyond all belief for reasons she couldn't fathom. Her eyes widened slightly at an unexpected revelation: She didn't want Jacob to know about the wedding.

Of course he already knew, of course, but she felt like all her options were closed when she thought about Jacob knowing the _date_ to the wedding.

_Options. What was that Jacob said to me once? "I want you to know that you have options"? But it's too late. Alice said the invitation would arrive in the mail today. I can't do this. I can't marry Edward._

She stood and ran down to her truck, a look of fierce determination on her face. She leaped in, driving as fast as the tired old truck could go to La Push.

He came bursting out of his house as she arrived, heading for the trees and scowling.

"Jacob! Wait!" she called.

He spun around startled. "Bella," he said angrily. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a _wedding_ to plan?"

"I'm not marrying Edward. I love you," she panted as she caught up with him.

Stunned silence, and then "What?"

"I love you," Bella whispered.

As Jacob wrapped his arms around her, all she could think was _This is the best idea I've had since I came to Forks._


End file.
